


Separated through a screen

by MistIolite



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Covid-19 Related, Platonic Soulmates, Quarantine, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistIolite/pseuds/MistIolite
Summary: Jisung misses Sicheng being in the same building with him, the video chats will have to make do.Inspired by Winwin being quarantined.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Park Jisung





	Separated through a screen

Jisung couldn’t sleep so he decided to play mobile video game in the living room, until a video chat notification from Sicheng popped up.

He clicked on it curiously since they don’t talk anymore.

“Hi Jisung, oh good you’re awake I finished watching vlive.” Sicheng spoke extremely low due to Jisung’s ipad.

Jisung quickly turned up the volume. He replied wanting to hide in a rock. “Oh..”

“I don’t disliked you, wish we could talk about this in person.” Sicheng moved his bangs away from his eyes. 

Jisung smiled awkwardly rubbed his cheeks. “Um, I’m sorry for that guilt trip-“

“Do you want to make this our thing without the others, when you’re on break?” Sicheng offered softly.

“Sure?” Jisung nodded not a clue what they can both talk about, maybe update him.

“I really like you too-like Renjun, you’re a cute as I mentioned a lot.” Sicheng eyes adverted away.

“What-“

“Nite.” Sicheng logged out.


End file.
